Through The Dark
by Bre Henson
Summary: “I’m going to be Hokage just like you sensei!” Orochimaru said quietly, a small smile on his lips. Sarutobi smiled back at the young boy, “Is that so?” he asked, amused. “Of course!” Orochimaru answered. “And I’ll make this village a better place.” Sar


_**A/N: I've been wanting to write a song fic to this song all week, so at last I did. :)**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Orochimaru or Sarutobi-sensei, and the song: 'Through The Dark' belongs to KT Tunstall._**

_As I walk away,  
__I look over my shoulder,  
__To see what I'm leaving behind,_

Orochimaru stopped, and looked over his shoulder; all his work, his experiments were in flames, and it was all because of that accursed old man.  
"Kill him, Sarutobi!" the old man's summoning creature shouted. "Now's your chance!"  
Orochimaru smirked; Sensei was too weak to follow him, too overcome by his emotions.  
"_Foolish sensei,"_ he thought, starting to run down the damp tunnel.  
"Sarutobi!" he heard the monkey yell again.

_Pictures of puzzles,  
__And wishes on eyelashes fail,_

"_There goes all my hard work…"_ Orochimaru thought furiously, but at least he'd kept a log of it all.

_Oh, how do I show,  
__All the love inside my heart?  
__For this is all new,  
__And I'm feeling my way through the dark,_

Sarutobi felt tears stream down his face; what had happened to the quiet boy he had trained? How could he have done these horrible things, and then just laughed as if it those acts were nothing?  
"Oh, Sarutobi…" the monkey said, disappointed in his master, but yet understanding.  
"Orochimaru… I'm sorry, I should've spoken to you before your heart grew this dark…" Sarutobi said quietly.  
"Don't blame yourself," the monkey said. "He's always been as he is now, it was just hidden deep within."

_I used to talk,  
__With honest conviction,  
__Of how I predicted my world,  
__Gonna leave it to star gazers,  
__To tell me what your telescope says,_

"_I'm going to be Hokage just like you sensei!" Orochimaru said quietly, a small smile on his lips.  
__Sarutobi smiled back at the young boy, "Is that so?" he asked, amused.  
_"_Of course!" Orochimaru answered. "And I'll make this village a better place."  
__Sarutobi smiled, but the lust burning in the boy's eyes frightened him a bit._

As Orochimaru ran, he laughed to himself; Sarutobi could have saved himself a lot of pain if he'd just given him the title of Hokage.  
"_I could have carried out my experiments without suspicion, and the old man could have died in his sleep,"_ he thought.

_Oh, what is in store for me now?  
__It's coming apart,  
__For this is all new,  
__And I'm feeling my way through the dark,_

The fact that he had had to burn his lab infuriated him so much, but he would just start again, and it would be better this time.  
"Practice makes perfect," the Sannin muttered.

_Trying to find a light on somewhere,  
__Trying to find a light on somewhere,_

Ten years later, Sarutobi was looking into the hateful eyes of his student yet again.  
This time though, he would correct his mistake and rid the world of the insane monster that he had allowed to exist.  
"What's wrong?" he asked Orochimaru. "Could it be that you actually feel some remorse?"  
Orochimaru laughed, "Of course not, you foolish old man," he answered.  
"_Do you truly mean that, Orochimaru?" _Sarutobi thought. _"Are you that consumed with evil?_

_I'm finding, I'm falling  
__In love with the dark over here,  
_  
Orochimaru grinned; revenge really was sweet.  
"The look on your face is priceless, sensei!" he cried, laughing viciously.

_Oh, what do I know, I don't care,  
__Where I start,  
__For my troubles are few,  
__As I'm feeling my way through the dark,  
__Through the dark,  
__Yes, I'm feeling my way through the dark…_

Orochimaru woke up in writhing pain; he was in agony, but it was almost worth it to have killed the old man. The man who had led him to believe that he would be Hokage someday, the old man who had declared him a criminal, and banished him from his own village, and finally…the old man who just didn't understand him, and didn't even try to.

"Curse you…Sarutobi…curse you," Orochimaru muttered.


End file.
